Amy Santiago
Sergeant Amy Santiago ist ein ehemaliger Detective des 99. Reviers des NYPD. Persönlichkeit Santiago ist sehr wettbewerbslustig. Amy ist sehr intelligent und betrachtet die Fälle aus vielen Blickwinkeln. Sie bemüht sich immer, die Beste zu sein. Sollte jedoch jemand eine bessere Idee haben, reagiert sie eifersüchtig, besonders wenn diese Tatsache Jake Peralta angerechnet wird. Amy ist sehr um Captain Holt bemüht. Sie tut alles, um ihm zu gefallen und ihre Aufgaben noch besser zu erledigen. Holt sollt ihr Mentor sein und für ein Lob seinerseits tut Amy alles. Zudem ist sie sehr organisiert, liebt es Dinge bis ins kleinste Detail zu planen und Ordner dafür anzulegen. Häufig gehen die Witze der anderen auf ihre Kosten. Biografie Amy hat kubanisch-amerikanische Wurzeln. Sie hat sieben Brüder und ihr Vater war ebenfalls Police Officer. Auf Grund ihrer Intelligenz hat Amy die 4. Klasse übersprungen As a child, Amy excelled enough in school to skip the 4th grade entirely. She attended a magnet school, where she was voted "most likely to befriend a school administrator." In 8th grade, she was given the key to the teacher's lounge, where she stocked the fridge and cleaned up after the teachers. During high school, she was voted "Most Appropriate." In college, she studied art history. Amy is highly allergic to dogs, and being near them for more than few minutes could potentially cause an allergic reaction, and she would need medical attention. Her eyesight is very poor, requiring her to wear glasses when she is without her contacts. Her favorite cop movies, in order, are: Training Day, Lethal Weapon, and Fargo. Amy has one friend named Kylie who frequently set her up on dates before she started dating her now husband. Amy is proven to be a terrible cook, for instance adding baking soda instead of salt to mashed potatoes because they're both white powders. She plays the French Horn and is left-handed. Smoking cigarettes in the women's bathroom is one of her vices. She attempts to quit unsuccessfully in USPIS and later mentions that she is using e-cigs in Windbreaker City. Staffel 1 folgt... Staffel 2 folgt... Staffel 3 folgt... Staffel 4 folgt... Staffel 5 folgt... Aussehen Amy hat langes, welliges, braunes Haar und braune Augen. Ihre Haare bindet sie häufig zu einem Zopf zusammen. In den neueren Episoden lässt sie ihre Haare immer häufiger offen. Normalerweise trägt sie zur Arbeit einen schlichten Hosenanzug mit einer Bluse darunter. Ihre Polizeimarke trägt Amy an ihrem Gürtel. In der Regel trägt Amy Kontaktlinse; hat sie diese jedoch nicht zur Hand, trägt sie eine große Brille. An den Ohren trägt sie Ohrstecker, eine schlichte Kette um den Hals und eine silberne Uhr an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. In manchen Episoden trägt sie einen Ring, der ihrer Oma gehörte. Nach Jakes Heiratsantrag trägt sie ihren Verlobungsring. Beziehungen 'Jake Peralta' (siehe Jake und Amy) Obwohl Amy und Jake Partner sind, führen sie eine sehr streitlustige und wettbewerbsträchtige Beziehung. Sie verbessern sich häufig, um den anderen vor dem Captain bloßzustellen, und schließen Wetten ab. Trotz ihrer herausfordernden Beziehung merkt man dennoch den gegenseitigen Respekt an der Person und deren Fähigkeiten. Sie verbindet eine tiefe Freundschaft. Während beide sich in Beziehungen befinden, entwickeln sich auf beiden Seiten romantische Gefühle, die sie sich auch mehr oder weniger freiwillig gestehen. Nach einem echten Kuss im Staffelfinale der zweiten Staffel, beschließen sie in der darauffolgenden Episode es zwar langsam anzugehen, aber sich nun offiziell zu daten. Als das Paar eines Abend im Bett war und Amy einen Rechtschreibfehler im Kreuzworträtsel findet, weiß Jake, dass er diese Frau heiraten möchte. Es war der 28. April 2017. In der fünften Halloweenepisode "." macht Jake Amy im Zuge der Halloweenwette einen Heiratsantrag, welchen sie direkt annimmt. Der Hochzeitstermin wird für den 15. Mai 2018 gesetzt. Im Staffelfinale von Staffel 5 werden sie von Captain Holt getraut. Captain Holt (siehe Amy und Holt) Amy considers Captain Holt a great leader. She wants him to be her life mentor and often embarrasses herself in her attempts to follow his orders. At one point, she even bowed at him. She was very proud when he corrected her Thanksgiving speech Rosa Diaz Rosa and Amy have a very good relationship. In Sal's Pizza, when Rosa tells Amy how she was offered a job as their new police captain in Ropesburg PD, Amy becomes jealous. At the end of the episode, Rosa tells Amy how the two need to have each other's backs. While Jake is in Florida for Witness Protection Program, it is stated that Amy often went to Rosa for support. Trivia *Amy reagiert allergisch auf Hunde. *Amy putzt ihre Zähne viel zu stark und schadet ihnen damit. *Amy besucht jeden Sommer ein Rätsel-Camp für Erwachsene. *Amy schaffte es, laut eigener Aussage, sich 20 Jahre nicht in der Öffentlichkeit am Hintern zu kratzen. *Amy kann sehr gut Lippenlesen. *Amy went to a weekend-long math conference called "Funky Cats and their Feisty Stats".5 *Amy ist Linkshänderin. *Amy übersprang die 4. Klasse. *Amy said she has a cigarette around once a month in her self-evaluation with Captain Holt. *Amy spielt das französische Horn. *Amy kann nicht kochen. *Amy ist noch keine 35 Jahre alt. *Amy ist sehr klaustrophobisch. *Amy schreibt Wikipedia-Artikel. Sie schrieb die Seite über Holts Mutter. *Amy war die Präsidentin ihres High School Stenografen-Clubs, weil sie das einzige Mitglied war. *Amy schwärmte für den jungen Al Gore. *Amy liebt Harry Potter. Sie empfahl die Bücherserie an Jake. *Amy wird in 5x16 zum Sergeant. Amys Betrunkenheitsskala: **1 Drink: Benebelte Amy **2 Drinks: Laute Amy **3 Drinks: "Amy Dance Pants" **4 Drinks: Perverse Amy **5 Drinks: Selbstbewusste Amy **6 Drinks: Einsame Amy **7 Drinks: unbekannt **8 Drinks: Equestrian Amy Weitere Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Detective Kategorie:Sergeant Kategorie:Staffel 1 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 3 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 4 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 5 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 6 (Charakter)